This invention relates to therapeutic peptides.
A number of somatostatin analogs exhibiting Growth Hormone-releasing-inhibiting activity have been described in the literature, including analogs containing fewer than the naturally occurring fourteen amino acids. For example, Coy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,101, hereby incorporated by reference, describes dodecapeptides having an N-terminal acetyl group, a C-terminal NH.sub.2, D-Trp at position 6, and p-Cl-Phe at position 4. (Herein, when no designation of configuration is given, the L-isomer is intended.)
Abbreviations: Nle=norleucine, Nal-naphthylalanine PA1 A.sup.2 is any of Ala, pyridyl-Ala, Leu, Ile, Val, Met, Nle, Trp, .beta.-Nal Phe, o-X-Phe (wherein X.dbd.CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, F, OH, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2), p-X-Phe (wherein X.dbd.CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, F, OH, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2), 2,4-dichloro-Phe, or pentafluoro-Phe; PA1 A.sup.3 is any of Ala, pyridyl-Ala, Leu, Ile, Val, Met, Nle, Trp, Tyr, .beta.-Nal Phe , o-X-Phe (wherein X.dbd.CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, F, OH, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2), p-X-Phe (wherein X.dbd.CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, F, OH, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2), 2,4-dichloro-Phe, or pentafluoro-Phe; PA1 A.sup.6 is any of Ala, pyridyl-Ala, Leu, Ile, Val, Lys, Met, Nle, Thr, Ser, Trp, .beta.-Nal, o-X-Phe (wherein X.dbd.CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, F, OH, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2), p-X-Phe (wherein X.dbd.CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, F, OH, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2), 2,4-dichloro-Phe, or pentafluoro-Phe; PA1 A.sup.7 is any of Ala, pyridyl-Ala, Leu, Ile, Val, Met, Nle, Trp, .beta.-Nal Phe , o-X-Phe (wherein X.dbd.CH.sub.3, Cl, OH, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2), p-X-Phe (wherein X.dbd.CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, F, OH, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2), 2,4-dichloro-Phe, or pentafluoro-Phe; PA1 A.sup.8 is a D- or L-isomer of any of Ala, pyridyl-Ala, Leu, Ile, Ser, Thr, Val, Met, Nle, Trp, .beta.-Nal Phe, o-X-Phe (wherein X.dbd.CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, F, OH, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2), p-X-Phe (wherein X.dbd.CH.sub.3, Cl, Br, F, OH, OCH.sub.3, NO.sub.2), 2,4-dichloro-Phe, or pentafluoro-Phe;